


【托亞】All My Glory Belongs To You

by chingching27



Category: Football RPF, Spain National Football Team
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Torres/David Villa<br/>我的一切榮耀，歸屬於你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【托亞】All My Glory Belongs To You 1-1

大學的迎新活動不知道是不是都是這麼累人？經歷了一整天的疲勞轟炸，學長姐宣佈休息時間的時候，Villa立刻鬆弛了手臂，「碰」的一聲趴倒在桌上。

「最後一節了，終於到了社團介紹的時間了….」Villa維持趴姿，右手翻閱著今日的行程簡介，翻到最期待的「社團介紹」那頁時，戀戀不捨的摸著「足球隊」。

好想加入啊….Villa才剛有這念頭，腦海中便浮現出母親憂慮的神色，他呼了一口氣，闔上簡介，打算趁短暫的休息時間小憩一會兒。

 

Villa才剛趴下，就發現身旁突然起了小小騷動，他撐起下巴，看見有一名男子走進教室。男子身高略高，有些壯，頭髮沒有經過特別的整理，隨性的凌亂和鬍渣使他俊秀的長相添了許男人味。他直接走到講台旁和系學會的會長Eva說了幾句話，便走到講台前拿起了麥克風。Villa不知道是不是自己的錯覺，總覺得Eva的臉色似乎比剛才紅潤了許多。

 

「各位學弟學妹們大家好，歡迎你們來到馬德里皇家大學。我是本校男子足球校隊現任的隊長，企業管理系大三的Iker Casillas。」Iker微笑的對著新生們侃侃而談，Villa發現自己身邊的同學，甚至包括學姐們都雙眼發亮的盯著他。Villa猜測，身為足球校隊的隊長、長相又帥，Iker在校內想必是個風雲人物吧！

 

「今天我來這裏就是為了宣傳本校的男足隊，我們的男足隊成立至今20年，雖然還很年輕，但是戰績很好，連續十年每年都有踢進大專聯賽的冠軍賽，也抱回不少座冠軍獎盃。如果你對足球很有興趣，不管有沒有過經驗，都歡迎你明天下午五點來參加我們的試訓。」雖然隻是簡單的介紹詞，Iker說完後台下居然響起掌聲與尖叫，還有學姐大叫：「學長好帥啊！」Villa瞪大眼看著大叫的學姐以及旁邊起鬨的人群，為Iker這麼有魅力感到些微吃驚。

 

Iker對大叫的學姐露出了笑容，補上一句：「如果有學妹不辭辛勞的願意來當球隊經理，我們也是誠摯歡迎，不用經過試訓喔！」在一陣笑聲中Iker準備走下台。但就在他走到講台邊時，他突然想起什麼似的轉身說：「不好意思，請問David Villa是哪一位？」

突然聽到自己的名字讓Villa嚇了一跳，他馬上站起身說：「是我。」

Iker抬起頭看著他，笑容更燦爛了：「David你好啊，迎新結束後留下來等等我吧！我是你的直屬學長。」

Villa楞楞地點點頭，意識到身旁突然投來許多艷羨的目光。有這樣一個目光焦點所集的學長，他的大學生活可能不會像自己原本規劃的那麼平凡了。

 

足球隊嗎....Villa不自覺的握緊了拳頭，感覺到左胸隱隱作痛起來。


	2. 【托亞】All My Glory Belongs To You 1-2

迎新結束後，Villa忐忑不安的收拾背包離開教室。

 

剛走到教室門口，就看見Iker已經在等著他了，同時Iker身邊還有另一個身高略矮一些的男子。Villa小跑步過去，才看清剛因為背光而不太清楚的面容。男子的長相清俊，髮色是金色中帶著一些棕色，比起Iker還帶著些稚氣的帥氣，男子顯得較為穩重成熟，但吸引人目光的程度卻是絲毫不下於Iker。

 

「David你來啦！給你介紹一下，這是我們的學長，企管系大四的David Beckham，他是從英國來的留學生喔！」Iker興高采烈的說。David Beckham伸出手來和Villa握了握手：

「沒想到你也叫David，這麼巧？」

「對耶！Becks，你們兩個都叫David耶！」Iker非常嚴重的後知後覺，Beckham無奈又略帶寵溺的揉揉Iker的頭髮：「你也未免太遲鈍了吧！」

「沒辦法，我很少叫你David嘛！」Iker不好意思的笑了笑：「糟糕，這樣以後不就很難分辨你們兩個嗎？」

『其實可以叫我Villa就好，因為我的名字實在太普遍，叫我Villa比較方便。』Villa建議。

「這樣啊，好吧那以後就叫你Villa囉！」Iker很快的接受建議：「好啦，人都到齊了，我們走吧！」

 

 

『我們要去哪？』Villa邊走邊問。

「我們要去吃學校附近一間很棒的餐廳，當作歡迎新學弟的聚餐囉！啊，對了！」Iker問：「你有什麼不吃的食物嗎？」

『我只有特別愛吃的食物，不吃的倒是沒有。』Villa回答。

「哈哈！我們要去的餐廳雖然是一家小酒吧，但是他們家的tapas超棒的！你喜歡吃馬鈴薯煎蛋嗎？他們家的馬鈴薯煎蛋，一流的啊！你一定會喜歡的。」Iker講到吃的，連眼神都發光了，Villa心想，他一定是馬鈴薯煎蛋的忠實擁護者。

「Iker對於馬鈴薯煎蛋有種詭異的執著和深愛，你以後就會知道了。」Beckham習以為常的說：「他連到我家作客也指定要吃馬鈴薯煎蛋，簡直是中毒！」

「那是因為Becks做的馬鈴薯煎蛋是我吃過最好吃的呀！」Iker笑得很開心。

「別以為這樣我就會被哄多做幾次。」說是這麼說，Beckham的語氣卻也滿是笑意。

 

 

三人邊走邊聊，很快就到了這家名為「Río」的小店。進去之後Iker熟門熟路的找了吧檯前的位置，坐下來連菜單都不用看就迅速點了好幾樣菜。Beckham則隨意地跟Villa談話，Iker點完菜後也回來加入他們的討論。三人的氣氛熱絡，不時爆出大笑。

 

當Villa不經意的提到小時候踢球的趣事時，Iker眼睛一亮，連忙追問：「Villa你會踢足球？你踢什麼位置？要不要來參加我們的試訓？Becks以前也是我們球隊的，他可是前隊長！大四之後才退休的。」

『呃，恐怕不行。』Villa略帶歉意的說：『我有先天性心臟病，不適合激烈運動。』

「這樣啊，好可惜….」Iker失落的說：「我想你是踢前鋒的吧！如果你來的話，我們隊裏的首選前鋒就不會一直被Fernando Torres佔據了。」

「你跟Fernando怎麼還是處不來啊？」Beckham皺眉：「不用為了人家在那個什麼校內第一美男子的選拔賽贏你一直記恨到現在吧？我退休前不是千交代萬交代你們要好好相處嗎？」

「我才不是為了那個什麼選拔賽在記恨呢！」Iker大聲反駁，恨恨的咬了一口馬鈴薯煎蛋：「反正....反正他就是個難相處的人！」

「會嗎？人家明明就是個溫柔安靜的大男孩，全校隊只有你跟他處不來。」Beckham不以為意的喝了口放在旁邊的茶。

「你又幫他說話！！！！」Iker瞪著Beckham，非常不爽。

「都當隊長的人了，別這麼幼稚。」Beckham習慣性的伸手揉Iker的頭髮，喝掉杯子裏最後一口茶後，看看Iker一臉憤憤不平的樣子，笑著吻了一下Iker的額頭，站起身來說：「好了，時間也不早了，明天是Villa的開學日，我們別讓他太晚回去。」

 

一旁的Villa早就看呆了這兩人的互動，聽見提到自己的名字時，才如夢初醒的說：『啊，對，是該回去了。』一邊伸手掏錢包。

 

明顯被剛剛那吻安撫的Iker按住Villa的手說：「第一次家聚都是學長付錢的，不用擔心。」

『那，那怎麼好意思….』Villa有點不知所措。

「哈哈，等到我畢業時就輪到你請啦，現在就安心接受吧！」Beckham笑著說。

『那就謝謝學長請這頓了。』Villa也不扭捏，大方的回答。

 

三人說笑著離開了店面，Iker開車將Villa送到家之後，搖下車窗對他說：「雖然你沒有大二學長，但是不用擔心，我一定會罩你的！有任何事都不用客氣，來找我就對了。」

『好的，今天謝謝兩位學長。』Villa彬彬有禮的回答。

「別客氣，好好享受大學生活吧！有興趣的話還是可以來我們球隊看看啦，改天見！」

 

看著Iker的車呼嘯而去後，Villa轉身掏出家裏的鑰匙，對於自己的大學生涯，終於有了一點期待。


	3. 【托亞】All My Glory Belongs To You 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niño出場！

雖然清楚自己與足球隊無緣，但因為Iker的關係，Villa很快的就跟不少球隊內的學長以及新加入的幾個新隊員混熟了。

 

大一的隊員當中，Villa最快混熟的是運動休閒管理系的Sergio Ramos，Sergio來自西班牙南方的塞維利亞，個性相當熱情開朗。因為管理學院大一有不少共同科目，常常一起上課的兩人自然關係也格外的好。這天中午，上完課的兩人結伴到學生餐廳用餐，一邊吃飯一邊閒聊時，談起了球隊最近新來的一些球員。

 

Sergio咬著麵包說：「我聽Iker他們講，法律系那個Morata表現不錯，應該可以打破自從Morientes畢業後就由Torres獨撐大局的窘境。」

Torres這個名字聽起來有些耳熟，Villa從回憶資料庫中努力搜索出相關的記憶：『你是說，Fernando Torres？』

「咦，你認識他啊？」Sergio驚訝地問：「他是Jesus的直屬學長，但還沒開學前就跟系上教授飛去芬蘭參展了，要下禮拜才會回來，我們都還沒見過他呢！」Jesus是Sergio穿同一條褲子長大的死黨Jesus Navas，設計學院，跟他們一樣是大一新生。

『不認識。』Villa聳聳肩：『我只是聽Becks說Iker和他關係不好。』

「耶？真的嗎？』Sergio對於八卦總是興致勃勃：「為什麼？」

『不知道，Becks說跟什麼選拔賽有關，我聽不懂，但是Iker堅決否認這個講法。』Villa喝完碗裏最後一口湯，伸手到桌邊抽了兩張面紙，一張自己抹嘴，一張遞給Sergio：『反正跟Iker處不來的人大概跟我也處不來，說不定超難相處，我沒興趣。』Villa選擇性忽略Becks說全校隊只有Iker跟Torres處不來這件事：『快點吃完，東西收一收走了啦！下堂課的教授最痛恨學生遲到了。』

 

即使Villa對這個未曾謀面就已經聽說不少事蹟的Fernando Torres毫無興趣，但是命運就是這樣，該認識的人，終究會來。

 

那是一個很普通的傍晚，Villa留下來討論分組報告，所以比平常晚了不少離開，回家的路上經過空蕩的足球場時，天色都暗了。Villa看著沒有人的足球場，不自覺的停下腳步。

一下下就好，就練一下射門，不要跑動就不會有事的....Villa這樣一邊說服自己，一邊往球門移動。

 

他撿起球門邊的一顆球，站在點球點上，深呼吸了一口氣，小跑步然後起腳射門！球從左上角刷的一聲俐落破網，Villa反覆踢了好幾次，淨朝一些刁鑽的角度打，球每次都順利的射入門框。

 

踢了六、七次之後，Villa心滿意足又有點捨不得。果然還是最喜歡這種感覺....他嘆了一口氣，認命的知道已經開始有點微喘的自己該停下來了。在Villa跑去撿球時，背後響起了一個陌生的聲音：「你是新來的前鋒嗎？你踢得好好喔！」

Villa嚇了一大跳，轉頭看見一個深金色短髮的青年正看著他，臉上滿是興奮的笑意。


	4. 【托亞】All My Glory Belongs To You 2-1

Villa楞楞地看著金髮少年朝他走來，一邊走一邊又開心的問了一次：「你是新來的前鋒嗎？你好！我是工業設計系大二的Fernando Torres，也是踢前鋒的位置喔！有新血加入真是太好了，Robin參與交換學生到倫敦之後，球隊就剩我一個前鋒，真是很尷尬的情況啊！」

『那個，我不是你們的新前鋒。』Villa勉強找到空檔在Torres越講越興奮之前打斷了他的話，意料之中看到了Torres失望的表情：「咦？你不是嗎？可是....我剛剛看到你在練習射門，你踢球的勁道好強，弧線也好漂亮….你是我們學校的學生吧？不考慮加入足球隊嗎？」

『我是這裏的新生沒錯，企業管理系大一的David Villa，你好。」Villa先禮尚往來的自我介紹了一番後才接著說：『不好意思，雖然我很喜歡踢足球，但我不能加入足球隊，我有先天性的心臟病，不能激烈運動。』

「啊....原來如此。不好意思，我不知道....」Torres看起來有些不知所措，他移動了位置，伸腳把Villa身旁的足球踢向自己，似乎想藉由玩球的動作沖淡一點自己的尷尬。隨著Torres的移動，剛剛隱在影子下的臉龐也完整的露出來。他深金色的瀏海斜斜的搭在前額，大大的眼睛眨呀眨的，加上白皙臉蛋上的點點雀斑和講話中不時露出的小小酒窩，讓他整個人看起來像是個高中生。

 

身高差讓Villa必須微仰頭才能好好打量Torres的臉，他在清楚看見Torres的長相後，心中忍不住感嘆：這球隊怎麼回事？挑選球員時是不是也偷偷挑選長相啊？

 

「可是你剛剛踢球真的很漂亮，你喜歡足球嗎？」Torres停下玩球的動作，抬眼看著Villa。

『喜歡啊！我可是從小看足球長大的呢！其實我小時候也有參加過足球隊的，只不過….』Villa聳聳肩：『在場上昏倒了。』

「好危險！」Torres瞪大了眼睛：「還好你沒事！！」

『是啊，那其實也是我瞞著爸媽偷偷跑去參加的，昏倒了就東窗事發啦！後來就被嚴禁再碰足球，只能看球賽過過乾癮。』

「那你有特別支持的球隊嗎？」Torres好奇地問。

『有啊！我從小就是瓦倫西亞的球迷喔！』講到自己喜歡的球隊，Villa就來勁了，滔滔不絕的說起自己支持瓦倫以來的種種，講到興奮處還會比手畫腳，Torres只有不時的插個幾句話，大多數時間都是看著Villa，心裏默默的覺得這個大一的學弟真是挺可愛的，剛跟他搭訕時看起來有點冷冷的，但聊起自己喜歡的東西卻開心得毫無保留。

 

『那你呢？你有特別喜歡的球隊嗎？』Villa講得開心了，發現Torres幾乎都只是聽，很少搭話，好奇的問。

「我？我是馬德里人，我們全家都是…」

『皇馬球迷？』Villa猜測。

「才不是！」Torres皺起鼻子，看起來顯得更孩子氣：「我可是死忠的馬競迷喔！跟皇馬誓不兩立的！」

『抱歉，講到馬德里我就很直覺的想起皇家馬德里。』Villa尷尬的捏捏自己略有些發紅的耳朵。

「沒關係啦，他們最近幾年戰績是真的比較好。」Torres不甘不願的承認，又立刻補了一句：「但我們會努力打敗他們的！」

 

兩人聊起足球就渾然不覺時光的流逝，等Villa意識到時間不晚了的時候，天色已經全黑了。

 

『哎！這麼晚了我得回家了。』Villa撿起被他丟在一旁的背包，笑著對Torres說：『我們以後應該還會有很多次見面機會的，因為我學長的關係，我還滿常過來這裏跟大家玩，算是充當球隊經理吧！』

「你學長是？」

『Iker Casillas，是你們的隊長喔！』Villa笑著說，他將背包甩上肩膀，對Torres揮揮手：『希望很快再見到你！』說完便轉身離去，完全注意到Torres的臉色變得有點怪異。一直到走近家門時，Villa才突然想到什麼似的停下腳步。

 

Fernando Torres？就是Iker說很難相處的那個人嗎？

 

『果然還是Becks的話比較值得信任....』Villa回想起今天和Torres愉快的談天過程，偷偷在心裏下了這個絕對會讓Iker跳腳的結論。想著Torres笑起來時彎彎的眉眼，Villa的唇角也不自覺的上揚了。


	5. 【托亞】All My Glory Belongs To You 2-2

依照Villa往校隊跑的頻率，再見到Torres的機會自然是飛快的來了。

他們初次見面後的隔兩天，是校隊固定練習的星期四。Villa和平常一樣晃到足球場去看他們，遠遠就聽到Torres和Iker正幼稚的鬥嘴。

 

「這麼久沒練球，射門的能力沒忘吧？」

『不勞隊長大人擔心，就算我這麼久沒練球，要射穿你的球門依然綽綽有餘。』Torres故意挑釁般的說道，挑眉的笑容果然讓Iker非常不悅，立刻就站起身來說：「現在馬上就可以來試試看！今天的射門訓練看你能進得了幾個？保證最後的總結算會讓你跑球場跑到全校隊都走光了還在跑！」

他們校隊的規定是每次射門訓練，每個人都有應該要達到的射門成功率，少一球跑一圈球場。而這也成為每次Iker和Torres互相「報復」對方的方法──他們稱之為報復。

 

『來呀來呀！』Torres跳起來：『就不要是你跑到Becks來找你時還走不掉。』

「等下訓練時你就給我小心點了。」Iker凹了一下手套，表情兇惡的說著，Torres完全不介意的對他扮了個鬼臉。

 

在Villa走到他們身後已經好一陣子了，這兩人卻完全沒有發現他的存在，可見他們對這種爭吵多麼投入與全神貫注。

 

Villa好笑地問其他正在做熱身的隊員們：「這就是他們不合的方式？」

『只是其中一部份啦！』被問到的人見怪不怪的說：『這算是輕微的，動口而已，有時候還會打架喔！』

 

....看來他的學長比他想像中還幼稚很多。

 

Villa正準備走上前和兩人打招呼時，Torres剛巧轉過身來，原本就帶著笑容的臉龐一看到他，笑得更燦爛了。

『Villa！你真的來了耶！』Torres跑向他：『我們才剛要開始練習而已，你會在這裏待很久嗎？』

「今天時間比較充裕，會待到你們訓練結束和大家一起吃個飯吧。」雖然只見過一次面，Villa卻很喜歡Torres的笑容，總覺得他笑起來時帶著一種單純的溫暖。

 

『太好了，我後來回家時又想到一些上次沒跟你聊到的事，那個上輪比賽馬競的表現啊….』Torres話還沒說到一半，就被突然出現在旁邊，臉色不豫的Iker打斷了：「慢著，你們兩個什麼時候認識的啊？Torres你為什麼一副跟我學弟很熟的樣子？」

『什麼時候認識的喔….』Torres看著Iker，故意伸手攬過Villa的肩膀：『命中注定就會認識了啊！』

雖然不過是句普通的玩笑話，Villa卻感到自己臉頰有些發燙。他開口想要解釋：「那個，Iker....」

但正專心「討厭」Torres的Iker卻只顧著鬥嘴：『你想對我學弟幹麼？警告你最好不要動我學弟的歪腦筋，他可是我罩的！！』

Torres吐了吐舌頭：「我偏要！你管得了我嗎？」他轉過頭對Villa說：「我先去集合了，等下要等我一起走喔。」說完便完全不理會Iker的鬼吼鬼叫，輕快的跑走了。


	6. 【托亞】All My Glory Belongs To You 2-3

練習結束以後，做完收操Torres就迫不及待跑到Villa身邊。

 

「Villa，一起去吃飯吧？」

『喔，你緩和練習也結束啦？』Villa從草皮上跳起來，拍拍褲子上的草屑。

「對啊，剛剛大家討論出來說要去吃小吃街口那家新開的燒烤店，你有去過嗎？」Torres帶著Villa走向人群，一群剛練完球全身臭烘烘的球員正等著他們過來，然後一同往餐廳移動。

『沒有，這種店一個人去不方便點菜。』Villa笑著說。

「一個人去？我以為會有很多女生樂意陪你一同前去用餐的。」Torres睜大眼睛，略顯驚訝。

『怎麼可能！』Villa大笑：『我只是個普通人，長相普通才能也普通....』

「我覺得你長得很好看啊！」Torres不假思索的打斷Villa的話：「個性也好，很容易親近、很溫暖的一個人。」

Villa笑得更開心了：『謝謝你的誇獎，』他的眼神裏滿是明亮的笑意：『但我真的沒有像你說的那樣受歡迎啦。不像你，校隊的明星前鋒，長得又帥，應該很多女生向你告白吧？剛剛聽說今天中午教學大樓前的走廊上有一個秀氣的女孩遞情書給你？』Villa戲謔的看著Torres，而Torres臉馬上就紅了：「不是啦，那個是....就只是一個學妹，哎，反正，反正我還是單身！」

 

Torres自己也不知道為什麼他如此迫不及待的否認，深怕Villa有所誤會。他趕在Villa說出更多話之前，迅速的轉移話題：「對了，下禮拜瓦倫西亞要來馬德里和赫塔菲比賽，我這裏有兩張票，你有沒有興趣？」

『瓦倫西亞的比賽我全部都很有興趣，但是你怎麼會剛好有票？』Villa好奇的問。

「我朋友本來要約他喜歡的女生，也是個瓦倫球迷一起去看，但是，發生了一些不幸的事，導致他的邀約無法成行，他落單了。」Torres一臉遺憾，但眼裏卻有著無法掩飾的愉悅：「為了怕他睹球傷情，加上我剛好知道有人也是瓦倫的死忠，我自告奮勇替他解決這兩張球票。」

Villa憋著笑，對Torres說話的神情覺得有趣的同時，這個來自Torres的邀約也讓他心裡湧起一陣期待：『好啊，那我們就一起看球去吧！』

 

在瓦倫對赫塔菲的比賽之後，兩人又一起去看了很多場球賽，主要是Torres邀請他一同前去欣賞馬競的表現，而當瓦倫來和馬德里周圍的球隊比賽時，如果可以買到票，Villa也會詢問Torres是否有空一同前往。但是當瓦倫在馬競主場的比賽來臨時，兩人終於面臨了抉擇。

走到馬競球場前面，Villa和Torres停下腳步，同時看向對方：「你確定....？」異口同聲的兩人又一起笑了出來。

Villa笑著說：『你先說吧。』

「我只是想說，你確定我們真的不一起看？在各自的球迷看台看？」Torres看起來似乎有點失望，Villa卻不在意的笑了笑：『一起看球有一起看球的樂趣，在各自的看台和支持同一隊的球迷一起狂歡，比賽結束後再吐槽對方不也是一種樂趣？還是你怕馬競輸給瓦倫，結束後你會不想跟我講話？』

Torres聞言，立刻驕傲的挺起胸膛：「怎麼可能！今天可是我們主場作戰，你瓦倫才需要謹慎呢！」

『賽後見真章！』Villa對Torres扮了個鬼臉：『晚點見啦！』

 

獨自坐在馬競球迷看台的Torres，在刺激的比賽中卻有點心不在焉，頻頻張望著角落的瓦倫球迷區，希冀著能看到一個小個子的青年在那裏又蹦又跳，但遙遠的距離自然讓他什麼也看不清。終場瓦倫和馬競一比一打平，哨音一響，Torres馬上迫不及待的跳下看台，匆匆往賽前和Villa約好會合的地方奔去。

 

一樣的比賽，一樣的球員，一樣的球場。可是怎麼就好像少了什麼似的呢？

 

也許就只是少了你在身邊。


End file.
